


Lie To Me.

by Anonymous



Category: Strong Woman Do Bong Soon - Fandom, 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (TV)
Genre: But it's spicy angst, I am so sorry for the typos I have no beta aidfirkfiekkd, In Gukdoo suffers, It's all angst, M/M, Minhyuk is a cheater I'm sorry, Minhyuk is so clearly bi let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're sexfriends. Well, not sexfriends, more like sex acquaintances? At least, at first. Then it turns into more. And Gukdoo feels so much he fears his heart is gonna burst out of his ribcage. So he decides to tear it out himself first. That should hurt less. Right.
Relationships: Ahn Min Hyuk/Do Bong Soon (mentioned but endgame), Ahn Min Hyuk/In Gook Du
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Lie To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Lie To Me' of 5SOS.

_He knows he shouldn't be doing that._

_He's a police officer, a righteous man._

_And, he thought, a good friend._

But every time Ahn Min Hyuk ends up calling him, all of this flies out of the window.

It started stupidly mind you. Bong Soon had suggested that they take it to the ring and vent out their frustration once and for all. Gukdoo had been the first one to object, under the reason that he was far better trained due to his job. That, of course, offended Minhyuk who, therefore, grew hellbent on having that match. And being filthy rich, he did own a private gym.

_Fucking ridiculous._

However, In Guk Doo wasn't going to back down from a challenge either. Not when he was regularly taunted with snide messages or stupid calls with chicken noises.

That's why, they found themselves on the ring a sunday morning, at some ungodly hour before the sun was out. Gukdoo had requested it. He had to help his mother later on that day. Minhyuk had merely agreed, without a single joke or snide comment about it. And quite frankly, it had been more memorable than the usual stream of jokes.

So they were in that gym for a stupid reason. But Bong Soon had been right. Having a go at one another on the mat was helping release some of the tension between them.

"Will you stop holding back on me?" Minhyuk asked, apparently frustrated with it.

"I don't want to hurt you." Guk Doo replied.

"You can't hurt me. In fact, I'm winning here. The money, the fame, the girl, I got it—" A fist collided with his nose.

"I'm so sorry!" Guk Doo immediately apologized. "You just mentioned Bong Soon and I," He swallowed, getting closer to take a look at the other's face. "I lost it." He quietly admitted, eyes boring into the other male's.

Min Hyuk's lips parted and he exhaled softly. "I shouldn't have brought her up." He admitted. "I just wanted you to stop seeing me as someone beneath you."

"But you are." Guk Doo said. "In terms of skills, I mean. You're a civilian. I'm supposed to protect you, not to harm you."

Min Hyuk's jaw clenched. "You're looking down on me again."

"No, I'm not." Guk Doo replied, putting a hand on his interlocutor's shoulder. "It's just—" The sentence remained unfinished as Minhyuk grabbed his opponent's wrist, using the other's weight to effectively send him to the ground.

"Not bad for a civilian huh?" The game developer inquired, hovering over his opponent.

Guk Doo huffed. The police officer wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's legs and tugged hard, sending the other falling backwards. Then swiftly crawled atop of of him, holding one of his wrist down with a hand while his other arm rested on Minhyuk's throat. "I'm a police officer. Not a wannabe vigilante for you to train and mold." He reminded. "Don't make me hurt you."

Desperate, Min Hyuk wrapped his legs around the other's middle, destabilizing his balance and leading to Guk Doo falling straight atop of him. Both panting, mouth opened, their lips accidentally brushed.

_Then they met again._

_A lot less accidentally._

No one could tell who leant in first. It didn't matter when they were both feverishly kissing one another. Then Minhyuk reached out, fingers tangling on the back of Guk Doo's hair. And with that too gentle, intimate contact, came a realization for the police officer. He pulled away, rolling to the side to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "We can't do that. We both love Bong Soon way too much to do that." He spoke, panting still.

"We do." Min Hyuk agreed.

Guk Doo heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing that they agreed on that fact. Believing he was ready to face the other male again, he turned his head to find Ahn Min Hyuk staring at him already.

They held each other's gaze for long seconds, both instinctively leaning in again, as if their lips were magnets. And before they knew, they were kissing again. More unapologetic this time, more bold in the exploration of each other's mouth with their tongue. They both had an acute sensation that this would be a one time only sort of occurrence. So they mapped each other's mouth carefully, afraid to forget a corner they wouldn't get to explore later. And what had started feverish turned slow and languid, open mouthed and sexy. Less of a display of skills and more of a pleasant ride. They weren't competing anymore. This was an activity they fully gave in together.

Careful, Guk Doo brought a hand to Min Hyuk's face, cradling it gently as impatience made the other tug at his short. Chuckling, Guk Doo draped a leg around the other's, smoothly climbing on top of Min Hyuk to help the removal of his shirt. It felt oddly emotional, that way in which long, nimble fingers ran along his chest, Min Hyuk taking his sweet time to get the piece of fabric off of him. Eventually, they shifted position again, Min Hyuk sitting up, and Guk Doo remaining atop of him. The shirt was finally discarded, leaving the police officer feeling exposed. But after a flutter of kisses along his jawline dawn to his neck and whispered words of reassurance he hadn't know how much he'd needed to hear, Guk Doo relaxed. It was clear that Min Hyuk had a lot more experience than him by how confident he was. Nothing jittery, no touching everywhere for the sake of it, no fingers buried in hair to anchor themselves to something. It was a careful exploration.

And eventually Guk Doo surrendered, laying on his back as lips trailed along his bare chest. A teasing tongue playing with his nipples before punishing teeth were thrown into the mix. It was clear that Min Hyuk was toying with him, still dressed at that. "I think I like you better like that." The CEO mumbled before letting his bottom lip trail along the sternum back up to his neck. "No arguing." He said, before kissing Guk Doo again. "Silent you is the best you." He chuckled. "Though, those small grunts were pretty arousing." He admitted before gently biting the other's earlobe. "So those you can. But nothing else. Or I'll fully stop." He warned. "And I know just how good it's making you feel right now." He spoke, one of his hands mercilessly landing on Guk Doo's crotch. He grunted but didn't open his mouth. Though his glare did say a couple of things.

"I haven't fucked a guy in years." Min Hyuk admitted. "Would you like that?" He inquired, running a thumb along the other's lip. "You can nod or shake your head you know? Or if there's anything you don't like, just say no." Guk Doo's lips curled up, his gaze gaining an unexpected fondness. Min Hyuk felt compelled to ravage his lips just a little more, leaning in for an absolutely filthy kiss. In and out fast. Wet and frustrating. Guk Doo whined a little as their lips separated. "Oh another very pretty noise." Min Hyuk praised, pressing a kiss to the other male's throat. "I want to hear more of those noises. All of those noises." He said, slipping a hand underneath the other's sports pants. " _Shall we get to it?_ "

That's pretty much how it started. A ridiculous amount of frustration, some sexual tension and perhaps, just a little attraction.

It's seriously out of hands now, however. Because In Gukdoo feels things. For Ahn Min Hyuk. He feels, well, he feels love, isn't it? That emotion that makes him laugh a little too loud at horrendous jokes whispered against his skin at the most inappropriate moments. That emotion that makes him link his fingers with Minhyuk when they fuck. Or are supposed to. But it's getting slower and slower these days. Sometimes they just make out fully clothed. And it feels so painfully domestic that Gukdoo is afraid his heart is gonna jump out of his chest. Every time his eyes land on Minhyuk's half dazed smile or that satisfied grin with completely swollen lips, he's afraid he's going to let out those five little words and ruin it all.

Everybody leaves him, eventually. He knows. And he's somewhat ready for it, he thinks.

_That's why he'll do it in his own terms._

He's texted Minhyuk to meet him in the afternoon. His place. It's always his place. And it sometimes, it kinda feels like their place, with gaming magazines on the living room's coffee table, clothes far too expensive to be his in the laundry basket and a set of angry bird toothbrushes impulsively bought a while ago at 3 a.m by a panicked Ahn Min Hyuk. Quite frankly, that night, Guk Doo hadn't expected him to come back at all. But he did. With toothbrushes and strawberry lollipops. A silent apology of some sort. Neither of them had truly understood, but somehow it had changed thing. It was probably the first time they'd just made out and slept together. Waking up together turned out more awkward when they didn't have sex. But the toothbrushes made for a decent icebreaker.

And now, he was gonna be the one to walk away from someone he loved. For the good of the both of them. They both still loved Bong Soon, Gukdoo was sure of that. So the only way forward, or at least out of that stagnant little placebo of a heaven was a clean break up. One of them had to let go. He was ready to.

_Or so he thought._

Until Ahn Min Hyuk shows up wet and giggly at the door of his flat. Before he could think better of it, Gukdoo's fingers were tangling in Minhyuk's hair and pulling him close to harshly press his lips to the other male's. "I'm happy to see you too." Ainsoft's young CEO whispers against his illicit lover's lips as he kicks the flat's door shut with his foot.

"Shut up." Gukdoo replies, pressing the other against said door. Now experienced hands roamed over the firm, familiar body. "Why did you have to run around in the rain?" He asks, pushing the suit jacket off of the other's shoulders.

Minhyuk laughs, distancing himself from the door for a second to let the jacket slip off. "I couldn't find a parking spot close to here. It's all your fault for living in some narrow pedestrianized back alley."

"Shut up." Guk Doo repeats, tugging probably too hard on an expensive white button up to free it from more expensive pants. "Why are you even wearing a suit?" He asks, sounding both frustrated and genuinely as he starts to work the buttons.

"I had a shareholder meeting." Minhyuk replies. "Didn't you recognize the hair."

"They were wet." Gukdoo deadpans, without thinking. Because yes, he can tell what kind of day Minhyuk is having by his haircut and boy isn't that a lot of unpack? Good thing he isn't unpacking anything today. Well, outside of Ahn Min Hyuk himself. But hey, that's all good and well. It's the last time. He's gotta be fully committed to it and make it memorable. Vivid.

"You're still way too dressed." Minhyuk remarks, the moment the other shed his shirt too. He reaches out but hands firmly around his wrists and bring them to the door, possessively holding them above his head.

"I'm calling the shots today." Gukdoo replies, burying his nose in the other's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Sexy." Ahn Min Hyuk cheekly attempts. And teeth sink in his shoulder. "Right, I should shut up." Pleased, Gukdoo unclenches his jaw and gently lick the reddened spot. No marks. As per usual. It was an implicit part of the deal.

Eventually Gukdoo just has to release Minhyuk's hands for his own to undo the button of those stupidly expensive suit pants. Of course, the other male can recognize an occasion when he sees one and burries his fingers in the dark, short hair. It's befitting, a sort of anchor as Gukdoo slowly kisses his way down the other's chest. " _Shall we get to it?"_ He asks, lips not nearly swollen enough for how obscene he looks on his knees.

At some point they move to the bedroom, or bump their way through the corridor, probably knocking up a photo frame on their path. But they're there. And it's all familiar territory, the way they move together. Minhyuk scratches and nips, an awfully controlling bottom. But today, Gukdoo isn't having it. He grabs the other man's wrists and holds them above his head as he relentlessly fucks him into the mattress. And once he's certain Minhyuk has reached that point of bliss where he's focused only on his own pleasure, Gukdoo lets go. He's so malleable like that. It's easy to fool oneself in believing they own the elusive young man. So Gukdoo indulges himself. He runs a thumb along parted lips, watching the way those wide eyes fall on the way his hand move, a hint of mischief in them. Indulging Minhyuk, he slips his thumb past inviting lips, and almost looses it just by the way the other gently sucks it. So he withdraws after a couple of seconds, letting that thumb run along the other's throat as he whispers : "mine." And is answered 'yours' in the most desperate whiny tone, hips moving in a shallow attempt to make him speed up his thrusts. The police officer laughs. "So needy." He comments before obeying, feeling utter bliss coming for him too.

He knows what happens now. It's an old dance. Minhyuk gets out of bed to shower, then gather whatever stuffs he feels like leaving with, sometimes borrow clothes, sometimes attempts to make himself presentable with crumples ones. So Gukdoo merely shifts to lay on his stomach, dirty but content as the other stands. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure." Gukdoo replies, feeling his consciousness ebb away. It's gonna one of the good naps. He can tell. And when he wakes up, Ahn Min Hyuk is gonna be gone. For good. He knows that because he says: " _By the way, I'm in love with you._ " Before letting his eyes fall shut. He can't face the admission yet. Sleeping it off in the afterglow seems a lot more satisfactory. He misses the way Minhyuk stills by the door. He misses the maelstrom of emotions running on the other's face. He misses him, in general, already. So he tries harder to fall asleep, a little relieved when he hears the sound of a shower running. It feels familiar. It's still their flat for a little bit. In Gukdoo can sleep in their flat, knowing Minhyuk is still nearby.

Eventually, he awakens. The yellow glow of the sun is long gone, and a purple daze rules the room and he rubs his eyes.Slowly, Gukdoo shifts to lay on his back and stretches, eyes shut for a few more seconds. As long as he's not fully awake, he can pretend.

"Slept well?"

The male's eyes shoot open, shifting up to rest on his elbows, he looks towards the armchair in the corner of the room. It's not his chair, mind you. Ahn Min Hyuk bought it and likes to sit in there when he has to work late. Which he shouldn't have to. Not at Gukdoo's place. But that's another thing they never really unpacked. Anyway! There's a human figure on that armchair. He chuckles. "I've lost my damn mind. Nice."

"You haven't." Minhyuk replies. "I am still here. I don't know why. I tried to leave and never come back. But I just..." His brows crease. And quite frankly, the darkness isn't helping anybody currently but everything just seems so much easier to say that way. "I couldn't."

"That's not good." Gukdoo replies, as eloquent as ever.

"You think?" Minhyuk asks. "I thought it'd make you happier than that. Were you counting on driving me away?"

"Yes." Gukdoo replies, unapologetic.

And misses the way Minhyuk feels like he's been slapped. "Oh." He stands. "If you wanted to break up with me, there were far less shitty ways."

"What?" The police officer frowns. "That's the truth. I love you. I'm in love with you." He reiterates. "But you, you're in love with Bong Soon and I would never, take her happiness away."

"So you'd rather sacrifice yours?" The chaebol heir inquires.

"I guess." Gukdoo replies, with a jerky shrug. "I'm used to people walking away on me. I wouldn't do that to anyone else." He swallows. "I can't break Bong Soon's heart again. She deserves better. She deserves you."

"Don't you think that's something I should have a say in?" Minhyuk asks, frustratingly.

"Then say it. Say whatever it is that you want to." Gukdoo replies before heaving a sigh. "I can handle it."

"God I hate you." Minhyuk starts with. "I hate your stupid selflessness. I hate your purity of heart. I hate your loyalty to your friends. I hate just how much you care about others when you care so little about yourself. I hate that—" He chokes up a little. "I hate that you're right." He says, tears welling in his eyes. "I, I love, I love us. I don't know if I love you. But I love us. It's easy. It's fun. And when we're angry at one another we don't have to talk it out we can just avoid each other until we just wanna fuck the frustration away." He chuckles, it's wet and a little desperate. "But Bong Soon, I know I'm in love with her. I know she's the future I see myself with. I know she's the house and the 2.5 kids and a giant dog that will drive us crazy. I know all that and I desperately want it. You're an uncertainty. You're a nice why not. You're great, so great for never asking for more and putting an end to it so quietly. And I hate, that I'm doing this to you."

"Then don't do it." Gukdoo begs, surprising himself. "Don't.." He squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing the end of that sentence. "You're supposed to be gone already. Just leave, please. Let me pretend that last memory of us is a good one."

Minhyuk stands. And crosses the distance between them to press the gentlest kiss they'd ever shared to Gukdoo's lips. "Selfishly, I wanted to leave with a good memory too." He says. "I could've loved you. Maybe, if you and I had met first, I—"

Gukdoo presses his lips against the other's hard. "Don't give me hope now. Don't give me 'if' or 'maybes'. They hurt too." He says softly.

"Okay." Minhyuk replies softly. "Okay." He smiles fondly and gently brush his lips against Gukdoo's, only gently kissing the top one. Then he stands and moves to the door, stopping only when he tugs on the handle to say : "I borrowed one of your white shirts. Please, send mine to the dry cleaner." He asks, like he does every time he leaves clothes in that laundry bag.

"You know it's going in the washing machine." Gukdoo replies, lips faintly curling up as his eyes gain a telltale glint.

"I know." Ahn Min Hyuk quietly replies before walking out. And that's off-script. But Gukdoo can't resent him. Instead, he falls back onto his bed and covers his eyes with a hand as his chin dangerously trembles.

_I know that you don't,_

_But if I ask you if you love me_

_I hope you li-li-li-lie_

_Lie to me._


End file.
